Aimertout simplement
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Il existe plusieurs façons de se déclarer d'ailleurs elles peuvent varier d'un individu à l'autre. C'est le cas de Shuu, ancien joueur de zero, pour lequel son amour pour Hakuryuu s'exprime en poème. OS Shuu et Hakuryuu je ne les aie pas trouvés en personnage dans la liste xD .


Je vis là. Seul. Enfin pas tout à fait.

Le paysage me plaisait là où je demeurais.

Les ruines s'offrent à moi comme autrefois.

Si seulement tu étais là pour les contempler avec moi.

Nous serions seuls à regarder le ciel étoilé,

Tu me prendrais dans tes bras et je frissonnerais.

Pourtant, juste après le match tu t'étais éclipsé

Et moi-même je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Ton sourire partit,

Me relever était difficile.

Mon kenshin a pleuré ton départ,

J'ai eu l'impression de me faire avoir.

Un kilomètre seulement nous sépare,

Et malheureusement tes visites se font rares.

Alors que je pense à toi,

Si longtemps que je le dois.

Moi qui suis-je si près de toi,

Ne veux-tu pas de moi ?

Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu me manques?

Quand vas-tu comprendre mes sentiments ?!

Quand je te vois, mon cœur bat à chaque fois.

Quand je t'écoute ta voix m'envoûte.

Quand je sens ton corps auprès du mien,

Une envie de t'embrasser me vient.

Tout cela le ressens-tu également ?

Ne vis-tu pas loin de moi en souffrant ?

J'aimerais tellement savoir,

A quel point tu as envie de me voir.

Cette déclaration peut te paraître stupide,

Mais sache que ce que je ressens elle l'explique.

Peut-être pas aussi bien,

Mais que veux-tu l'amour est anodin.

Maintenant la question se pose,

Partages-tu l'amour que je te propose ?

Celui de ce poème,

Celui qui a fait de moi un bohème.

Tu me répondras,

Quand le courage tu auras.

Sache que je t'attendrais toujours,

Car, oui, tu es mon unique amour.

Je t'aime Hakuryu, je t'aime comme un fou.

_Signé ton admirateur amoureux, Shuu_

**Quelques jours plus tard :**

Un jeune adolescent se tenait assis le dos contre un tronc d'arbre. Il se demandait, la tête dans ses bras, si la lettre qu'il avait envoyé 3 jours auparavant était bien parvenue à son destinataire ; et si ce dernier ne l'avait pas déchiré en se demandant si son meilleur ami ne devenait pas débile. Soupirant, Shuu commença à sangloter ; son amour lui manquait terriblement et aller le voir serait une chose impensable.

Ce fut le lendemain que le numéro 11 de Zero reçut la visite surprise d'Hakuryuu. Ce dernier, voyant que Shuu ne pouvait prononcer un mot, se mit à ouvrir la bouche.

- J'suis venu parce que… je ne peux pas répondre à ta lettre.

Damnation le jeune adolescent ténébreux se demanda alors s'il rêvait ou s'il venait de se prendre réellement un râteau. Si c'était le cas il aurait dut jeter la lettre plutôt que de l'envoyer. Une vague d'émotions négatives le submergea et les larmes montèrent et malheureusement il ne put les retenir. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs étonné de la réaction de son meilleur ami, se mit à parler précipitamment :

- Je ne peux pas y répondre tout simplement car je suis nul en poème. Alors si tu le veux bien je vais te répondre à ma façon.

Hakuryuu s'asseya alors à ses côtés et mit un bras timide autour des épaules de Shuu. Le visage de ce dernier vira au rouge pivoine mais il ne répliqua rien. Le détendant du Shining Dragon l'attira vers lui doucement tout en lui murmurant :

- J'aurais jamais cru un jour être homosexuel…

Il prit alors une des mèches de Shuu et la glissa derrière son oreille puis continua sa phrase :

- Mais comment résister à un mec aussi mignon, gentil, doux et surtout…super beau ? C'est impossible ! Moi en tout cas j'ai craqué. Déjà quand le Seitei nous a recrutés après quelques heures passées à te connaître une émotion spéciale était née en moi. A cette époque je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment. Mais là… il m'est quasiment impossible de le décrire mais je peux quand même… te le montrer. Car je t'aime… je t'aime plus que tout Shuu capitaine de Dark.

Après son discours le capitaine de Zero fit un baiser sur le petit nez frêle et chaud de Shuu. A ce contact celui-ci frémit et se précipita dans les bras de son amant tout en se lovant contre lui, heureux.

- Ne me quitte plus s'il te plait…, murmura Shuu d'une voix quasi inaudible.

- Je te le promets, répondit son interlocuteur avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Shuu comprit alors que ce baiser scellait leur profond amour et apparemment son coéquipier également. Ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'oxygène puis soufflèrent 2min tout en observant le paysage dans les bruns l'un de l'autre. Puis Hakuryuu regarda Shuu dans le plus profond des yeux cherchant une réponse à sa question muette. La réponse fut rapide : un sourire à peine entamé que l'albinos captura les lèvres suaves de son petit-ami. Sentant l'excitation l'envahir Hakuryuu demanda l'accès à la bouche de Shuu à l'aide de sa langue. Il ne fut pas obliger de forcer le passage ça le ténébreux accepta rapidement. Leur langues entrèrent alors en contact. N'en pouvant plus d'être excité Hakuryuu plaqua Shuu dans l'herbe fraiche du matin.

Après un baiser enflammé ils restèrent l'un au-dessus de l'autre à se regarder en se souriant avec amour.

- Tu ne vis plus seul à présent mon ange.

Le dit ange fit un sourire à la banane en fermant les yeux tout en plaquant sa main sur le cœur d'Hakuryu :

- Il me semblait bien que c'était toi la lumière qui éclairerait mes ténèbres et quime guiderait vers le sentiment tendre qu'est l'amour. Arigatou…Hakuryu.

Une légère brise passa alors et le capitaine de Zero lui fit un baiser sur sa tempe comme réponse. Après tout… c'était la vérité.


End file.
